Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a major antagonist in the HRU. He played a key role in Arcs 3, 4 and 5. History Arc 3 Bill Cipher was first seen entering Minion Homer's lair, where he swore loyalty to the pill shaped overlord. Though, his true motives were revealed when Minion Homer went to participate in the planeptune tournament, Bill tried to rally the villains up to overthrow Homer. However, their plans were stopped and Bill was forced to become janitor of the lair. After the heroes successfully raided the lair and stole an infinimeme stone, Bill was allowed to lead an attack. His first course of action was to show ICE all the terrible futures within his head, torturing him with vision after vision, before being kicked out by Darkrai. He attacked Palutena's Temple, where the heroes were throwing a party, and managed to kill Papyrus and Videogamedunkey. He was soon defeated and thrown in The Realm of Nightmares by the CPU's and Palutena. While in the realm, he tried negotiating with Darkrai, who kept showing him horrible, HORRIBLE things, even for Bill. Bill was able to escape during the hype of the game awards. He vanished after that, not even appearing in the arc's final battle. Arc 4 Bill was given a much bigger role in Arc 4. After escaping from the realm of nightmares, he and Carnage became a team, plotting the biggest event of all, the Weirdmageddon. Bill sent a siege on Skyworld, leading to its downfall and eventual evacuation. He managed to take over the temple, and plotted to take over the universe. From there, he stalled, singing huge musical numbers with Carnage, until... he unleashed the weirdmageddon on the universe. The CPU's arrived to try and stop him, but were captured and put on display. Bill had also trapped all the plot relevant heroes in their own bubble worlds. Bill and Carnage fused afterwards, becoming Carnicipher. Their power dominated the universe, they had won. Until, La Resistance. Chilly went in to fight Carnicipher alone, leading to her brutal defeat. She was soon possessed by Total Destruction, at Bill's command. Soon after, the heroes managed to raid Bill's lair. During the raid, Bill was thrown into the alternate dimension, where he fought sans. He managed to kill sans, however, sans was reborn as Genocide sans, who wiped the floor with Bill, defusing him and Carnage, which led to Darkrai managing to capture and freeze Bill. Darkrai threw Bill in the realm of darkness, forever, and the effects of the Weirdmaggedon were reversed. Arc 5 Bill was summoned back into existence by Carnage, who used the crystal and the last of his energy to free Bill from his frozen state. Bill was soon set free and regained his physical form, after Mallow accidentally pulled a lever in Neptune's house. Bill escaped and turned Neptune and Vert into statues. He soon invaded Fyre and Kyles Fortress, where he became the new guy in the chair. During the timeskip, he managed to collect all of the infinimeme stones, for his grand master plan. He was going to revive Minion Homer. He successfully did so and made a deal with Homer, the deal being that after all of the universe was gone, he would be put in charge of rebuilding. Dunkey attacked the Fortress, however Bill kicked his ass and sealed him in a glass ball. When sans raided the fortress in a final stand, Bill was thrown into the banishment realm after sans set Dunkey free. In the banishment realm, Bill set Magic Crow free and dipped, only to discover sans had injured practically everyone, before being killed. That was the turning point, Bill made Minion Homer snap his fingers, killing the entire universe. After Audrey II's sacrifice, Bill had soon noticed that everyone was brought back. He reacted by trapping Kyle in a phone. During the final, FINAL battle, Bill was transported to the Grillby's inside sans' weirdmageddon bubble. He and sans had a conversation, where sans revealed he was going to destroy the bubble in order to kill Bill (funny movie reference). Bill pleaded, offering sans anything, however, it was too late. sans destroyed the bubble, killing himself and Bill. Trivia Bill is one of the most prominent HRU villains, alongside Tomura Shigaraki, appearing as a main villain in 3 of the 5 arcs. At the end of the first HRU trailer, Bill's laugh was heard. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Villain